Until we meet again
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Yata is a high school student and his life is rather neutral.. until he meets Saruhiko Fushimi, his new classmate. After they got suspensed from the rest of the lesson, they start talking in the hallway and it ends with a kiss from Saru's side and the promise that they will meet again.. Saru/Yata. Rated T . Contains cursing and very light yaoi. I do not own K Project.


**A/N: **Yooosh, I'm back with a new fanfic! Since I've been watching K Project a lot recently, I thought, yeah, why not use it for my next story? Could be of very good use, you know.. ehehe. Anyway, this story contains a lot of cursing, kissing and.. uh.. well, yaoi. I guess? LOL enjoy~ Also, both Yata and Fushimi are high school students, just to make things clear. |D

* * *

_This is depressing._

Yata hates school. More than anything. He would rather be with his team right now, the infamous HOMRA but instead of skateboarding, fighting and hanging out with his friends, he felt even more depressed when he entered the classroom. Sighing, he plops down his seat and he hopes for hell that this lesson will be over soon enough, because.. well, what can you expect from a guy like him? He hates school with such a burning passion, that he screws himself for it. _Wait, no.. that isn't right. _Tapping down on the desk with his index finger, he watches the teacher come in - with a dark blue-haired boy.

_Eh?_

Yata wonders why his hair is so.. stupid, full of blue and.. Oh, screw it. He doesn't even want to know this person better, so he hopes that he wouldn't just introduce himself in a nervous, dumb and fucked up manner. Oh well, here it goes. He impatiently awaits his dumb introducion about himself, the boy who looks like a punk with his hair. Screw his hair. He's completely fucked up, in a serious and nice manner. The teacher spoke up and Yata rests his head into the palm of his hand, sighing hard while gritting his teeth. _Oh come on.._

"My name is Saruhiko Fushimi. I just moved here and I hope we get along." The boy smirked a bit and suddenly, the girls swooned over him as if he's a rockstar or something, but.. something is just familiar at him. He picks out a seat after the teacher tells him off and plops down in the seat next to the shorter boy. Yata didn't regocnize that, however, he just let his gaze wander through the classroom and wonders where the new dude went - until Saruhiko gets a bit closer, poking him with his pen.

"AAAAH!" Yata jumps off, glaring at Saruhiko while his face was all red and heated up - oh, yeah, probably of anger, but- _Screw this, the guy is worse enough! _The teacher, however, wasn't pleased with the situation. "Hey, Yata, you know what this means?" She points to the door with her thumb, looking really annoyed and when her gaze fell on the new guy, she got a even more annoyed look. "And I'm sorry to say this, but you'll need to go with him for making him scream in the first place." Yata was about to go to the door until he realizes what the teacher just said. Turning around slowly, he glares at her while clutching the doorknob.

"Teacher, this was extremely stupid of you to say this. It was rather perverted, to be blunt." Saruhiko slowly walks over to him and the whole class laughs while the shorter, chestnut-haired boy opens the door quickly, then stepping out in the hallway, directly aiming for the lockers to sit in front of one of them. While the new guy followed him, he props down onto the floor and when Saruhiko sits down next to him - a bit too close, in his optinion, he slowly slides away and sits down in front of him.

"So.. your name is Saruhiko, eh?" Yata glances at him.

The other male looks up, his gaze meeting his from behind his framed glasses, then he smirks slightly. "Yep. Saruhiko Fushimi, it's nice to meet you. And I'm not sure if I caught your name yet.." His smirk turned into a brief smile, as if he was waiting for an answer. Oh well. Here it goes.

"Hey, it's cool. Just call me Yata." The other male waves franticially with his hand in front of his own face, then after he drops his hand, he had a more serious look on his face. "Oi, tell me about you."

"Eh?" Saruhiko looks at the guy in front of him and comes up with a rather good story to tell him. "Also, once upon a time-"

"No fucking fairytales!" Yata looks even more pissed now, but then he smiles, for real this time. His smile is kinda cute or so Saruhiko thought, but it seems like that he already likes that guy who is using such cruel, brash words - yet he _really_ likes that. "Any reason to why you're cursing like a drunk dude?" The blue-haired male smirks, awaiting his answer.

"Eh? .. Oh, well.. no. I don't know why I curse, I think it's just a recent habit.. I guess? Haha!" Yata scratches the back of his head and while he did so, his shirt reveals a bit of his tattoo which he got after joining HOMRA. He has been in there since middle school and yet, he still likes that tattoo - although he can't scratch it or else it'll just go away. He realizes the confused look on Saruhiko's face and lifts an eyebrow up. "You like my tattoo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Where did you get it?" Suddenly, he is so.. interested in the things like the tattoo - maybe he could join HOMRA too, so that they can spend a lot of time together, even after school. Nontheless, Yata answers his question, even if he never wanted to.. but oh well, time to find out the truth, no, little Saruhiko?

"I got it from HOMRA. A red clan. I joined in middle school and right after, I got this." Suddenly, a dark red aura, wrapped into a bit of pink, is appearing around him and just as quick as it came, it disappeared again. Saruhiko just watches in awe, then he really got into it. "Wow, that's.. amazing! Mind if I join too?"

The other male stares at him, then he laughs, patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, dude, you're always welcome to join! Just don't fuck it up, understand that?" Saruhiko smiles, then he nods in approval. _Yeah, this might be good._

__The doorbell goes off, signaling that the lesson is already over. Yata jumps off, then he extended his classmate a hand and he slowly takes it, standing up as well. While they are standing there, in the cold, dark hallway, Saruhiko could see that his shorter classmate is flushing a bit and he quickly presses his hand over his mouth. _Shit, can't handle it.. _The confused look Yata gave him doesn't make it better. He pushes him lightly against the lockers, while grabbing his chin and with his free hand, he grabs his wrist and gets closer, in a very dangerous speed and kisses him. Right on the mouth.

They kissed for quite a while, tongue locked, wet and rather sticky until one of them broke the kiss and of course it was Yata. He presses his hand over his mouth, blushing like an idiot but then he catches himself and carefully removes his hand from his wrist and walks away, down the hallway while he shouts a final sentence, but it's the sentence that Saruhiko will never forget, ever again.

"**Until we meet again!**"

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse me, it rather sucks, I know DX I make things a bit too rushed but I hope you still enjoyed it. Eheh.. ^^;;


End file.
